The Fate is Altered
by waterweasel-MYstyle.fanfic.com
Summary: What if Itachi killed Sasuke? What if Akatsuki decided to hunt for Itachi? What if the Leaf ninja is dying one by one? Enough whats. The POV may be Itachi or third person. Pls read and review.
1. Itachi vs Sasuke

Hey guys, I am now writting something bout what will happen after Itachi kills Sasuke instead. Please R&R. There are Ocs in this story.

~Chapter 1~

Sasuke, together with Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu, is going to the Uchiha hideout to kill Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke and the others went to the hideout only to find Kisame blocking the way. "Only Sasuke can proceed." Kisame spat. "We can take him down together!" Suigetsu pouted. "No, I'll pass. You three wait here." Sasuke barked."But..." Suigetsu pouted, but is interrupted by Karin. "You dumbass, let Sasuke handle this alone." she yelled. "Fine." Suigetsu muttered. Sasuke went by himself to the inside of the large hideout. Itachi is waiting, sitting on the throne. "Sasuke, you have come. But, you still do not have my eyes. You didn't kill the one dearest to you yet." Itachi cooed. " I will kill you, you fucking bastard." Sasuke shouted, then Itachi suddenly got hit by a Chidori Spear from behind. Itachi is actually a clone, and disappears. "You cannot defeat me.." Itachi's voice echoed. The real Itachi appeared, while he and Sasuke discussed about Madara, the third Uchiha remaining. Sasuke then notices that the Itachi is a genjutsu, and used another Chidori Spear to attack the Itachi in front of him. It missed. Itachi then explains that he wanted Sasuke's eyes and then Sasuke uses multiple shurikens to attack Itachi. "you're weak" Itachi pouted. A clone attacked Sasuke from behind, then he used a Chidori shuriken to attack Itachi. The clone dodged the white snake from Sasuke, and then disappears. Itachi then trapped Sasuke in a Tsukuyomi which he broke. "Not bad.." Itachi muttered. Both of them are unaware that Zetzu is spying on them. "impossible! He broke the Tsukuyomi!" The black half stated. Itachi jumped up on the outside of the hideout, the battle switched to outside. Both Uchihas used great fireball, Sasuke's overpowering Itachi's but Itachi then cast Amaterasu. Then Sasuke runs away from the multiple Amaterasu which burned him when he is in Curse Mark. He used Orochimaru Style Substitute Jutsu to escape the Amaterasu. He then uses Great Dragon Fireball to the sky to create thunder. "Time for my greatest jutsu" Sasuke barked. "Kirin!" Sasuke bellowed, and a dragon-like thunder impacts at Itachi. He survived the jutsu with Susanoo', only to find that Orochimaru taken over him and used Eight Branches technique. Itachi sealed Orochimaru with Susanoo', and Sasuke returned to normal. Itachi thought, he was supposed to die from Sasuke, but his pride taken over, and he decided in his mind" i will kill Sasuke, will kill him, will kill him...Itachi could'nt take it and killed Sasuke with full power of the Susanoo'. Sasuke, no more chakra, is trapped. He used kunai bombs, which didn't damage the Susnoo'. Itachi's Amaterasu burned Sasuke except for the face, to take his eyes. He then took Sasuke's eyes and operated them and finally have the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan. Itachi heals from his wound, leaving the Akatsuki in shock, for they thought Itachi will die. Zetzu appeared to the Konoh ninjas battling Tobi, stating " Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Itachi wins." "No, why did he have to die" Naruto bellowed, almost crying. Sakura and Naruto both ae depressed. They wanted to bring him to Konoha, but he's dead. "What, how did Itachi win?" Tobi asked with a deeper voice, shocked because he knew of Itachi's plan. Madara thought, No, now Itachi is stronger than me, I must kill him before he destroys the Akatsuki. The Konoha ninjas then overtook Tobi to find Sasuke's body, which is burnt into ashes.

So what do ya think? Chapter 2 is coming up next! Please review!


	2. New Boss in Town

~Chapter 2~

Sorry for not posting the updates as soon as possible, but I have problems with the laptop. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

The meeting between Pein and the other Akatsuki began. "So, Sasuke is dead?" Pein aked. "Yes." Itachi confirmed. "I took his eyes and now I am considering to be elected as Akatsuki Leader. If any of you have objections, I will force you to my way of thinking." "So, you think you are stronger than me?" Pein barked. "If this is the case, There is none but one way to settle this." "But...there's only four members left.." Zetzu spoke. "I don't care!" Pein stammered. "Our battle will take place in the Tenchi Bridge. As for the others, you will observe from the forest nearby to avoid damage. That is all." "Hn." Itachi barked. "Kisame, lend me your Shark Skin. I know how to beat that fucking motherbitching asswipe!" Itachi shouted. "Fine" Kisame said, a little afraid. They meet at the Tenchi bridge. Itachi attacked Pein immediately, he got tooken by suprise. "Urgh" the Animal Pein stammered. The Preta and the Human began attacking Itachi, but is burned by Amaterasu. If you don't know, Pein is six bodies. Two down, four to go, Itachi thought. He summoned a crow to destroy the Tendo Pein. It got hit by the impact, and is knocked down. The Animal dispelled his crow, then he used a great fireball to blast the Animal Pein, which suceeded. The Deva backed down, while the Asura, colliding at Itachi, took full brunt of the roundhouse kick. The Deva remains, prepared to use Almighty PUSH or Universal PULL. Itachi's clone used a Chidori, cutting the hands of the Deva. The Deva tried to escape. Itachi sensed a manupilating chakra and finds a mastermind controlling these bodies. He then used a Great Fireball from underground at all directions to hit the Deva. The Deva fell to the ground, leaving Itachi to find Nagato, leaving the other members in the forest. "I'll kill you!" Itachi shouted when he reached the paper tree Konan used to camoflague from enemies. "Itachi. You beat me. But, I can control your-" Nagato said but is interupted by Itachi attacking him regardless of the chakra manupilation. Itachi is wielding Samehada, which is absorbing Nagato's chakra. "No.."Nagato moaned. Itachi ignored the mon and used Amaterasu to burn Nagato to ashes. Nagato is dead thanks to Itachi. Itachi went to the forest stating Pein is dead. Kisame is'nt suprised but Zetzu is suprised by the outcome. Itachi then announced that Akatsuki is now a group that is to destroy Taka, and capture the remaining Jinchurikki. He went to Orochimaru's lab and took a liquid and then placed the bodies of Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara. What will he plan? Will the Leaf survive? Can Taka be evaded from death? Read the next chapter to find out.

How was the chapter? PLS R&R. Thanx.


	3. Akatsuki Invasion

~Chapter 2~

Sorry for the long update. I'm quite busy doing my homework. Pls R&R. Oh well, this is it.

Itachi revived Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan in Orochimaru's lab. "Everyone, I have awakened you to restore the Akatsuki. We will destroy the Hidden Leaf and Taka. Then we will rule the ?" Itachi roared. "What the fuck you telling me what to do!"Hidan shouted. "Yeah, no way I listen to a stinking Uchiha like you, un." Deidara. "Why would you say something so lunatic?" Sasori asked. "Because I will be supreme of all. Got it?" Itachi spoke then gave Sasori the killing intent. "Yes-" Sasori stammered. "Anyway, who declines my offer will die." Itachi calmly spoke. "Hmmm...If you give me a fuckin. load of cash, then yes.." Kakuzu barked. "Hn. Fine. If I rule I can get all the cash anyway." Itachi spoke. "Any objections?" "Yes, you motherfucking son of a bitch!" Hidan angrily stammered. "Hidan, don't you dare fight him and ruin my chance of getting the stinking cash." Kakuzu threatened. "Fine." Hidan said. "So other objections?" Itachi asked, but with real evil in his tone. "I object, you motherfucking shit hole, un.."Deidara barked. "I will never join you, I rather di-" Deidara spoke but is interuptted by Itachi using Amaterasu burning him in all four directions. In a few seconds, Deidara became a pile of ashes. "What the-" Kakuzu spoke. "Now is everyone agreeing with me?" Itachi spoke while glaring at them. "Ye-Yes" all three members spoke nervously. "Good, we will head to my base, and Akatsuki Leader is dead." Itachi calmly inquired them. They swiftly teleported to the base, courtesy of Itachi's Mangekyo. "Kisame?" Itachi called out. "You're back. Finally, I have been waiting." Kisame spoke. "You recruited all of-hey where's Deidara?" he continued. "Deidara isn't into my way of thinking." Itachi barked. "Oh" Kisame pouted. "Akatsuki, we are all gathered. Now the members have been increased. I'll decide your positions. Kisame, you are the second in-charge. Hidan, you are the attacker, since you cannot die. Kakuzu, you are the plan deviser. Sasori, you are in defense. Zetzu, you remain as a spy. And, yes I know you spied on me fighting Sasuke. Finally, Konan, you're my slut. Got that?" Itachi explained. "Slut?" Konan barked. "Slut" Hidan laughed. "That suits her." "Itachi, be serious." Konan inquired. "I am."Itachi pouted. "Fine..."Konan stammered, trying to hide her blush. "I know you like me, so I asked you to become my slut." Itachi calmly spoke, trying not to laugh. "Uh." Konan said while the other members laughed like hell. "Slut?" Sasori, even who has no emotion, laughed like his' drunk. "Enough!" Itachi barked. "Focus on the mission. Destroy Sand, Mist, Cloud, Earth, Rain, Sound, and Tea. Leaf will be attacked in a different chapter. Spread out." The Akatsuki holigrams disappeared after the order. The Akatsuki raced to destroy the villages. Itachi rushed to the Sand, but stopped by Temari and Kankuro. Itachi used Amaterasu to burn them immediately, then rushed to the Sand, only to find himself facing thousands of Sand Jonin. He used five shadow clones, with Rasen Shurikens to blast everything. He knew That copying Naruto's jutsu is quite a useful hobby. Garra came out, very angry, confronts Itachi, but is hit by Tsukuyomi. Garra fainted, resulting inItachi conquering the Sand." So much for the Kazekage." Itachi pouted, then teleports to the Cloud. Samui and the coup confronts him but dies from AMATERASU! "Not bad.."he mumbled. Itachi burned all the nins and barged into the temple of Killer Bee. Killer Bee used eight daggers, but all is burned by Amaterasu and he turned into eight tails. "Fucking Akatski, I'll kick your smelly ass!" Killer Bee said in his eight tails form. Itachi easily beat the ox, and trapped him in Susanoo'. He then went to the Raikage's whereabouts and assaulted him by suprise with a Colossal Fire Pit Jutsu. The other Akatsuki is finished with the Mist, Earth, Rain and Tea. Itachi contacted the Akatsuki members stating that he will handle the Sound. He teleported there. "Hello, who do we have here?" a sullen, crazed voice spoke. Itachi thought, no way Orochimaru. The guy revealed himself, which is Orochimaru. He tooken over Kabuto. Orochimaru summoned a crow, only to be countered by a summoned horse. Orochimaru and Itachi exchanged jutsu, then Itachi straightaway caught Orochimaru in the Void, which is actually Orochimaru's jutsu, then absorbed his body into him, and Susanoo' makes a guard to disable escape from Orochimaru. He went back to the Akatsuki base. "The villages are conquered. Leaf is the only remains of our plan."Itachi explained.

Meanwhile, at Madara's base, Madara thought, Itachi is doing his work for him. His plan is to let Itachi get everything than take over his position, but he must be wary of his powers. He plans for the Akatsuki to betray him.

Will Madara's plan succeed? Will the Leaf fall? Find out in the next chap.


End file.
